


Those We Hold Dear

by congressmanmabel



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Actors, Banter, Brief Mention of Animal Testing, Brinky, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Insecurity, Introversion, Meta, Non-binary Wakko, Pool & Billiards, Reminiscing, Spoilers - Animaniacs 2020, brief mention of alcohol, brief mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: An introverted Brain finds himself feeling lost during the holiday party on the Warner Movie Lot. He manages to find some respite upon finding a pool table in the abandoned rec room. When Yakko unexpectedly invites himself in, the two engage in some casual conversation, then slowly open themselves up as they talk about their loved ones.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Brain & Yakko Warner, Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Pinky & Brain & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 31
Kudos: 304





	Those We Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mostly written because Pinky and the Brain and the Warners rarely interact, and there is so much untapped potential there. And since this story rides on the idea that The Warners and Pinky and the Brain are actors who work for Warner Bros., one of my headcanons is that The Warners genuinely enjoy being with Pinky and the Brain since they tend to bother humans who are either jerks or have wronged them in some way, but they’re rather chill with most animals or toons that they come across. I also think that Pinky and the Brain find the Warners to be rather endearing and they love hanging out with those crazy kids. 
> 
> So this is essentially Brain and Yakko having a heart-to-heart discussion about their loved ones and connecting over how devoted they are as well as finding common ground from their traumatic pasts. Also, there are not enough stories where The Warners interact with Pinky and the Brain, so this story fulfills that need. 
> 
> While this story is mostly faithful to the Animaniacs reboot, I also dropped many references to the Pinky and the Brain spin-off cartoon, because there are so many heartwarming and wholesome Pinky and the Brain moments from that show. 
> 
> For the sake of simplicity, there is no pandemic in this story because I like to imagine that The Brain already developed a vaccine back in February, and one of the few instances where he was more motivated by his morals rather than his desire for world domination. 
> 
> One last quick heads up, there will be mild and wholesome doses of brinky and Wakko is non-binary who uses he/they pronouns. 
> 
> Special thanks to cresselia8themoon for beta reading!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

As Christmas time drew near, The Warner Brothers movie lot was bustling with the spirit of the holiday season. Studios were dressed in Christmas decorations, and classic Christmas songs played over the speakers. And in the heart of the studio, the WB office was holding a special holiday party for the cast and crew of the _Animaniacs_ reboot. Pinky and the Brain were among the invited guests, and the two mice strolled through the movie lot together as they made their way to the party.

Brain shook his head, still in disbelief that he and Pinky worked as part-time actors, and even more so that they were asked to return for the _Animaniacs_ reboot after the original show had been off the air for over twenty years.

The small mouse remembered back in the early 1990s when one of his initial plans for world domination involved him and Pinky breaking into the Warner Bros. studio to broadcast his homemade propaganda film. But while they infiltrated the studio, they were spotted by a small group of writers. When Brain explained in earnest that he and Pinky were 'genetically altered lab mice trying to take over the world', the writers were so amused and inspired that they brought the lab mice over to meet the studio executives and were hired right on the spot.

While having to act out failed plans to take over the world felt like a slap to the face at times, Brain quickly found the positive aspects of working on a popular television show. He and Pinky worked on the set a few days a week (which saved them from having to undergo more painful experiments from the scientists at Acme Labs), they got along well with the other cast, crew, and various workers on the Warner movie lot. The mice also received truckloads of fan mail and fan art from viewers (and they put in the effort to express their gratitude by writing back to as many letters as they could), attended conventions even long after the show went off the air, and were invited to cast parties.

As much as Brain enjoyed seeing Pinky having a ball at the cast parties, he himself admittedly detested large social gatherings. If world domination was at stake, then Brain would be more motivated to be sociable; rubbing elbows with politicians, manipulating powerful individuals to do his bidding, and being one step closer to planetary conquest.

But Brain had no schemes up his sleeve. No ulterior motives, hidden agendas, or feasible plans for world conquest tonight. The mouse had put off all plans to take over the world off the table during the holiday season after having read Pinky's unsent letter to Santa that fateful Christmas. From that moment on, Brain vowed to ignore his own lofty ambitions during the holidays and to put more focus on making Pinky happy.

The mice made sure to dress appropriately for the holiday party. Brain donned a red sweater and dark green pants. Simple festive colors, but nothing overly garish. Pinky, however, went above and beyond in his party attire, as he wore a green dress with candy cane prints all over and sparkly red shoes. Once they walked past the office doors, they approached the elevator. Brain retrieved his limb-enhancing device and pressed the button, which opened up the doors, and the two mice entered the elevator. Brain used the device again to hit the button for floor nine, and the elevator moved upwards.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Brain!" Pinky chirped, flapping his hands with excitement.

"Well if you're happy, then I'm happy." Brain affirmed, keeping a calm and orderly demeanor.

Once they reached the right floor, they exited the elevator and approached the large event space where the party was held. As they approached the doorway, they were immediately greeted by Yakko, who wore a red and white striped blazer in addition to his usual brown slacks.

"Hey, Pinky and the Brain!" Yakko greeted as he waved at them. "How are the fan favorites doing?"

"We're doing well for ourselves, Yakko-" Brain's response was interrupted when he felt a giant wet smooch on his left cheek. He looked over his left to see Pinky smiling at him. The smaller mouse looked at his roommate with a shocked and irritated expression.

"Pinky!" Brain berated his companion, as his cheeks began to flare up. "I told you, no frivolous displays of affection outside of the lab!"

"Poit! I'm sorry Brain, but, you were standing right under the mistletoe, and I just couldn't help myself!" Pinky explained with a joyous giggle as Brain wiped off the saliva from the side of his face. The intelligent mouse looked up above only to find that dreaded yuletide plant taped to the doorframe.

"Hey, sibs! The power couple just arrived!" Yakko addressed his younger siblings. Brain fumed at the eldest Warner boy, who shrugged and flashed a playful smile back at the mouse.

Dot arrived on cue, followed by Wakko, who greedily shoveled all the contents of the plate of appetizers (and the plate) into their mouth. The younger Warners dressed appropriately for the festive occasion. Wakko wearing an oversized blue sweater with a sequin snowman, and their iconic backward red cap had elf ears taped to each side. In addition to her pink skirt, Dot wore a white sweater with a colorful Christmas tree and a reindeer antler headband.

"Pinky!" Dot greeted happily, skipping merrily towards the taller mouse. "Oh, you look so adorable!"

Pinky jumped for joy as the Warner sister picked him up. "Oh, why thank you, Dot. Zort! I actually had a little help from Brain. He used his knit-o-matic machine to put the dress together!"

Dot turned her attention over to Brain, who was still standing beneath her. "Hello, Brain! Don't go thinking that I forgot about you." She said, giving a couple of pats to his large head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brain bantered but lost his guard when the middle Warner sibling scooped him into their hands.

"Oh, what joy, Brain is here!" Wakko cheered, lifting Brain up in the air as he twirled around. "I was thinking about going around the movie lot and belching my favorite Christmas carols later tonight. Would you care to join me?"

"A tempting offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline." Brain gently rejected.

"Okay, but the offer still stands if you change your mind!" Wakko insisted.

"Very well. Now would you be so kind as to put me down? I'm going to head on over to the refreshments table." The mouse said.

"Say, I was going to grab some snacks too! And maybe we can eat at the table together!" Wakko proclaimed, carrying the mouse as he made their way to the refreshments table.

"Well, I would be delighted to keep you company." Brain answered honestly.

The mouse tried to keep his favoritism hidden, but of all the cast members he worked with, he enjoyed being with the Warners the most. While they may be a nuisance to the humans on the movie lot, they were quite friendly with most of the animal actors on the set. Brain was quite enamored with Yakko's comedic banter, Wakko's silliness, and Dot's wit and charm, and while they playfully teased him on occasions, it was never out of any malice. But the one aspect he enjoyed the most was that they were never judgemental of him or Pinky.

Brain picked up the smallest plate from the stack and started picking out one of each cheese, a deviled egg, the second-to-last pig in a blanket, two baby carrots, and a jumbo shrimp. Wakko swooped in from behind, taking the last the last pig in a blanket, and gobbled it up.

Brain looked over at the line of wine glasses and the various wine bottles behind them and figured that he could go for a nice glass of red wine. Despite his short stature, Brain found an easier way to access the alcohol as he spotted Ralph the security guard (who may or may not be off-duty), grabbing a handful of jumbo shrimp.

"Pardon me, Ralph." Brain addressed the dim-witted security guard.

Ralph turned his head and looked around for a few moments before spotting Brain. "Duh, oh hi Blaine."

"Actually, it's Brain." The small mouse corrected. "Could you do me a small favor and pour me a glass of the pinot noir."

The security guard looked over at the wine bottles, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"It's the reddish bottle with the picture of purple grapes on it" Brain curtly explained in layman's terms

"Oh, uh right!" The imbecilic security guard affirmed. He grabbed the specific bottle and poured a little too much wine into the glass, filling it almost to the top. The mouse did not care that he had an excessive amount of wine. Lord knows that he needs enough alcohol in his system to get through this social gathering.

"Thank you, my good man." Brain said politely.

"But wait a minute, how are you gonna drink from the glass?" The security guard asked.

"Already accounted for." Brain reached into his pocket and pulled out a green swirly straw custom made for himself.

Wakko walked over to Brain, carrying two full trays of appetizers. The middle Warner sibling marveled at the swirly straw. "You have great tastes in straws." He carefully picked up Brain and placed him on top of their red hat. Wakko managed to carry his own plates, Brain's plate, and the wine glass with relative ease as he waltzed over to the table.

"Thank you, Wakko." Brain said gratefully.

"Your welcome! Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to hear about how I found myself in Paris?" The middle child asked. "I want to tell someone else besides my siblings about all the fun adventures I had."

"Yes, I would love to hear some amusing anecdotes from your vacation." Brain replied. The intelligent mouse was well aware that Wakko can be very passionate and talkative when it came to their interests, so he decided to validate the middle child with attentive ears.

Brain listened intently as Wakko continued to talk about their trip. The intelligent mouse felt relieved that he wasn't the one who had to initiate the conversation. He could simply provide Wakko his undivided attention and listen to them reminisce over their trip to Paris. This was splendid!

"I visited the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, and Notre Dame, but only from the outside," Wakko said wistfully.

"The fire of Notre Dame was awfully devastating." Brain added. "Forgive me if this comes off as a boast, but when Pinky and I visited Paris years ago we were fortunate enough to go inside the cathedral and climb the tower."

"Really!" Wakko exclaimed, who was rather excited by Brain's vacation story. "Oh, do you have any pictures?"

"Well of course! Just let me just find the vacation album on my phone." Brain said as he tried to retrieve his smartphone from his pocket.

"Oh, I forgot to mention how wonderful the crepes were!" Wakko added. "I had strawberry crepes, banana and Nutella crepes, some egg and cheese crepes,"

But Wakko's infodumping came to a crashing halt when Yakko stormed over to the table. "Wakko, did you take the last pig in a blanket?" The Warner brother interrogated.

The middle Warner sibling glanced guiltily towards Brain then back at their sibling. "Maybe?" The eldest Warner still held his suspicious glare at him, until Wakko finally gave in. "Yeah…"

"I knew it!" Yakko declared as he proceeded to put his sibling in a headlock, dragging them away from the table and into the center of the room. Wakko broke free and a battle between the older Warner siblings broke out.

"Oh, this oughta be rich!" Dot devilishly commented. She quickly grabbed her smartphone from her pocket and filmed the action.

Pinky was thrilled by the sudden action and further enabled the sibling rivalry. "Go, go! Give 'em the ol' one-two!" The mouse laughed maniacally as he punched the air. "Narf!"

Brain ruefully shook his head at the sibling shenanigans that took place. The small mouse knew better than to get involved, lest he wanted to be squished like a pancake or smacked so hard that he would crash onto the drywall. He found himself all alone again. He finished up his plate of appetizers when he noticed the new CEO, Rita Nortia, taking her place on the other side of the table.

The mouse suddenly felt compelled to speak with her. After all, she did play a significant part in hiring him and Pinky back for the reboot when they could have been cast off like the majority of his fellow cast members from the original show.

"Alright Brain, this is going to be a long party and you have to at least try to be sociable." He told himself. The mouse then took a considerably long sip of wine to work the courage to speak to his new boss.

"Hello, Ms. Nortia." Brain addressed, trying his best to sound friendly.

The CEO looked over at the mouse with an indifferent expression. "Wait a minute, I know you, you're one of the mice playing second fiddle to those pesky Warners…Bran, is it?"

"Actually, it's The Brain," The mouse corrected, but suddenly changed his tone as he did not want to come off as bossy in front of his boss. "but I'm perfectly content with being addressed as Brain if that's most convenient for you. A-and I wanted to thank you again for including Pinky and myself in the reboot."

"Sure, sure. You two were one of the more memorable parts of the original show." Rita Norita replied, sounding rather unenthused. After a moment of awkward silence between the two, the CEO spoke up again. "Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

Brain was sweating nervously, feeling like a total waste of space. He could tell that she was a busy woman who was more occupied with work-related interests. The mouse tried his hardest to come up with an interesting topic of discussion. The weather? No, too cliche. The hottest Netflix shows? No way. He couldn't bring up the competition in front of his boss. Those ridiculous Tik Tok videos that Pinky wouldn't stop blabbering about? If he didn't understand the appeal of those, what were the chances that the CEO would? The only other thing he could possibly bring up was-

"So, how about those sports?" Brain asked with a nervous smile.

Rita Norita stared blankly at the mouse. "What about them."

Brain was caught tongue-tied. He didn't know enough about the current state of any American sports team, so he decided to take a leap of faith and try to discuss the one sport he loved.

"Well, uh, would you be interested in hearing about the beauty and intricacies of rhythmic gymnastics?" Brain asked with a sheepish smile.

As the CEO was about to give another dry response, she was interrupted when a group of sharply dressed business people walked over to her.

"Ms. Norita, we have some very important business information to discuss with you." One of them said.

"Finally, a riveting topic of discussion." She exulted, immediately getting up from her seat. She shot a quick glance at the mouse. "You'll have to excuse me, but I have more pressing matters to tend to."

The CEO left the table with the other white-collar workers, leaving Brain to his own devices. The mouse propped his head up as he stared into his empty plate of appetizers, desperately trying to forget the mortifying conversation. If dying from embarrassment was possible, then Brain would already be in Heaven surrounded by an angelic choir of Pinkys.

"Hey, Brain!"

Upon hearing the cockney accent he was so familiar with, he looked over his shoulder only to find Pinky taking off his dress and diving straight into the punch bowl. Through the clear glass, Pinky was happily swimming underneath the punch for a few moments. Once he broke through the surface, the tall mouse was giggling contentedly and he propped himself up on the side of the bowl to talk to his roommate.

"Oh Brain, you should try this!" The buck-toothed mouse called out. "The water is so refreshing!"

"No thank you, Pinky." Brain replied, shielding his face from his roommate. He took another peek at the taller mouse. Pinky looked like a complete buffoon, but he looked like he was having the time of his life, swimming in the punch bowl without a care in the world. Brain, on the other hand, felt completely lost and isolated despite being surrounded by a sea of party-goers.

Brain walked away, trying his best to participate in small talk. Things seemed to look up when the Mime arrived.

"I suppose making small talk with someone who can't talk back is better than not making small talk at all." Brain pondered.

"You there, Mime!" Brain approached the silent performer. The Mime looked back at Brain and smiled back, giving him a friendly wave. The mouse's self-esteem was starting to rebound.

"Say, do you want to hear a science joke?" Brain asked. The Mime gave an eager nod in response.

"Okay, well here it goes: One tectonic plate was walking along, bumps into another tectonic plate and said 'Oops, sorry, my fault!'" Brain began to laugh heartily at his own joke, closing his eyes as he chuckled.

Once his laughter wore off, Brain looked over at the Mime simply shook his head while wearing a confused frown, shaking his head. The mouse assumed that the Mime did not get the joke.

The Brain felt defeated and gave a beleaguered sigh. "Well, I apologize for wasting your time." The small mouse placed his hands into his pockets and walked off.

The intelligent mouse felt lost. With no plan for world domination to focus on, there was no important reason to mingle with the other guests. He decided to find the Warners and seek companionship from them. But he was disappointed when he witnessed the three keeping Ralph occupied in an intense game of 'Monkey in the Middle'. The Warners wore mischievous smiles as they threw the security guard's cap around much to the frustration of the bumbling officer. Brain could not bring himself to join in their merriment. Without his robotic man-suit, he could not possibly bring any meaningful contribution to the fun and would only stick out as a useless fifth wheel.

And he did not have the courage to try to strike up a friendly conversation with the other party-goers. His brief talks with Rita Norita and The Mime were proof that even when he shared his interests and musings to them, they could never reciprocate because they're not on the same intellectual wavelength as he was.

No, he was only fooling himself. Perhaps the reason why felt high and dry was that he just could not relate to other people.

Brain watched Pinky, now back in his Christmas-themed dress, entertaining a few guests with his spit bubbles. The small group laughed at his ridiculous display. The taller mouse was completely in his element, charming people with his 'fun-fun silly-willy' antics. That feeble-minded fool made it look so easy.

"Perhaps Pinky is better off with other people."

Brain furiously shook his head at the awful thought. "No, no, no. You're just exhausted from attempting to socialize, that's all." He told himself. "Yes. All I need is a break, a place where I could temporarily wind down and recharge my energy before returning to the festivities."

Brain walked down the hall in search of a place to ponder.

As he wandered down the hallway, he discovered an empty recreation room complete with a billiards table, a dartboard, a stack of used board games, and a leather sofa. The pool table was pristine, with the fifteen balls gathered in their triangular shape and the cue ball standing on the other side. Brain decided to take the opportunity to play a game of pool against himself. The mouse picked up an unsharpened pencil from the bureau, climbed up the leg of the pool table, and made his way to the top.

The mouse hopped off the wooden edge and onto the green walked baize, the tender felt brushing up against his feet with each step. Once he approached the cue ball, the mouse used the unsharpened end of the pencil and struck the white ball as hard as he could. He was not surprised that the cue ball lightly struck the top third of the fifteen balls ever so slightly.

"This is going to take a while…" Brain muttered to himself. "Fortunately, I don't have anything better to do."

The mouse observed the playing field and noticed a solid red ball lingering near a corner pocket. Charging his pencil against the cue ball much harder this time, he saw the white ball glide down the table, hitting the red ball right into the pocket. Now all he had to do was strike the other solid-color balls into the pockets.

Fifteen minutes had passed since he started his solitary game of pool, and he only had three balls left. Wiping off the beads of sweat from his forehead, he looked over at the clock that was perched above the sofa. The mouse doubted that the other party-goers would be aware of his absence. Maybe Pinky would be too busy mingling with the other guests to even realize that he was gone.

"Some party, huh?"

Brain was startled at the sudden inquiry, his ears perking upwards. He turned around only to find Yakko Warner leaning against the doorway.

"Yakko…." The mouse grumbled. He feared that the boy would continue teasing him by bringing up the incident under the mistletoe. "Shouldn't you be off terrorizing a certain psychiatrist?"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Scratchinsniff? He won't be dropping by until around seven." The eldest Warner sibling explained as he waltzed into the room. "So what are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"As a reserved and introverted soul, social gatherings aren't my cup of tea." Brain confessed. "If world domination was on the line, then I would be more involved. But being forced to make idle prattle with co-workers in a secluded space can be quite tiresome."

"I gotcha." Yakko nodded, seeming to understand Brain's plight.

"And how did someone as sociable as yourself wander astray from the festivities?" Brain inquired.

"I had to use the john." Yakko answered frankly, pointing his thumb towards the door. "I was going to return to the party, but I heard the sound of a pool game going on and just had to investigate."

"Excellent detective work, Hercule Yakko." Brain remarked, to which Yakko chuckled in response.

"Say, can I join in?" The eldest Warner asked as he walked over to the racks. "It's been a while since I played pool and you look like you could use a little company."

"The more the merrier." Brain dryly responded as he struck the cue ball with his pencil.

Yakko found a suitable cue stick and walked over beside Brain. He observed the pool table, noting the striped balls outnumbered the solid balls.

"So I'll be aiming for the striped ones then?" Yakko asked.

"Correct." Brain responded defeatedly. While he wished to finish up his solo game, he didn't have it in him to tell the eldest Warner to leave.

Yakko carefully aimed his cue rack at the cue ball and fired away. He managed to hit two striped balls straight into the pocket. He then made another successful shot and hit two more striped balls into the opposite pocket. Feeling confident and theatrical, Yakko turned around and managed to hit another striped ball into a pocket without looking. He looked over at the playing field and back at The Brain. "Well, you got trouble, my friend." He quipped.

Brain looked up at Yakko for a moment before looking back at the pool with a grimace. After a moment of awkward silence, the eldest Warner spoke up again "Get it? Because we're playing pool and I was referring to-"

"Yes, yes, I've seen _The Music Man_ before Yakko, there's no need to explain the joke." Brain interrupted.

"So was the joke not funny?" Yakko asked with a twinge of worry.

"The joke was perfectly fine." Brain assured upon noticing the boy's sudden anxiousness. "I'm simply frustrated with my current state in the game and fear that the outcome won't be in my favor."

"Oh, is it because you're a mouse? I can try to make some accommodations so that we're playing on even grounds." Yakko kindly suggested.

"No, no. The last thing I want is to be patronized and pitied." Brain snapped, sounding harsher than he intended.

Yakko backed off upon seeing the mouse's frustration."Okay, whatever floats your boat." He replied defensively.

Brain's face softened a bit, feeling guilty that he was a bit too hard on the boy. "If it's any consolation, I have problems with my joke deliveries as well." Brain lamented. "I tried telling The Mime a science joke earlier, but it fell flat."

"Which one?" Yakko queried out of curiosity.

Brain fought his insecurities and mustered up the courage to tell the joke again. "One tectonic plate was walking around, he bumps into another tectonic plate and said-"

"'Oops, I'm sorry, my fault'!" Yakko enthusiastically joined in as the punchline was delivered. The boy clapped his hands and started chuckling. "Ah, natural disaster humor."

Brain softly smiled. Yakko missed this time around and Brain hopped back on the table, figuring out the best course of action to keep up with Yakko's pool playing. After a couple of minutes of playing in companionable silence, the intelligent mouse decided to throw an ice-breaker question to liven the mood.

"So Yakko, how have you and your siblings been doing lately?" The Brain asked in earnest.

"We've been doing swell!" Yakko answered in a chipper tone. "I mean, sure, we had our fair of challenges adapting to the current trends after being frozen in suspended animation for twenty-two years, but what can ya do?"

Brain looked a little concerned at the boy. The last time he and Pinky saw the Warners was in 1998 when they attended a cast party after the filming of _Wakko's Wish_ had wrapped. During those years, Brain was consumed with his contributions to the age of the internet while Pinky attended his therapy sessions. All that time spent focusing on his world domination scheme and he forgot about his fellow cast members and all the good times they shared together. When Brain and Pinky received the fateful phone call from Warner Brothers that they and the Warners would be the only returning cast members for the Animaniacs reboot, he was worried that they would be mad at him for not keeping in touch. But when they arrived on set, the Warners were simply happy to see them again. But the Brain lost his train of thought when he heard Yakko speak up again.

"Not to mention the staggering amount of pop culture we've missed out on," Yakko added. "Hey, did you know that there were two movie adaptations of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ within the span of two decades?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. Pinky actually dragged me to see both movies in the theaters." Brain recalled. "And as you would expect, the feeble-minded fool thought they were cinematic masterpieces."

"Outside of trying to stay relevant, we've been doing some fun sibling projects on the side, like this sculpture of Giuseppe Arcimboldo made entirely out of fruit!" Yakko happily reminisced.

"You mean, the famous sixteenth-century Italian mannerist portrait artist Giuseppe Arcimboldo?" Brain inquired enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I managed to get a picture before that awful bun infestation got to him." Yakko grabbed his phone and showed a picture of their sculpture.

"That's quite impressive." Brain marveled. While the mouse was not present during the awful bun infestation, he had heard stories of the incident from his co-workers. He could only imagine Pinky having a field day with the mass quantities of bunnies.

"I even had a whole song written about him too!" Yakko added.

"Well, I'm always eager to hear another one of your classic educational ditties, Yakko." Brain encouraged. "I'm all ears."

"I would if I could, but I forgot the majority of the lyrics." Yakko forlornly replied. He picked up his cue rack and strategically planned his next move.

"Oh.." Bran uttered. The mouse tried to find another topic to bring up, but couldn't help but think about the Warner siblings being locked away from the world for the second time. The mouse tried to bring up the topic as delicately as he could.

"Forgive me for prying, but can I ask you a question concerning your 22-year absence." Brain carefully inquired.

"Sure!" Yakko acknowledged as he struck the cue ball, hitting the eight ball into the pocket and winning the game.

"Do you recall anything during your hibernation?" The mouse questioned.

"No, not really. The only thing I could remember was what happened before. After _Wakko's Wish_ wrapped, some studio bigwigs came up to me and my sibs. We were given the choice to either be cryogenically frozen or to be locked in the tower again. After thinking it over, I decided that being frozen in suspended animation was the better option. And the process wasn't all that bad. It was like taking a really long nap." Yakko answered truthfully. "And let me tell you, being frozen was a walk in the park compared to being trapped in the water tower for over sixty years."

Brain's ears drooped when he heard the sadness laced in Yakko's voice.

"I love my sibs and would risk my life for them, but it was really hard having to watch over them without any assistance from the adults for decades." The boy confessed. "I mean, I managed to get by just fine, but it was neither a bed of roses nor a pleasure cruise. During those years I had to come up with different ways to entertain my sibs and keep them occupied. I didn't want them to start thinking about whether or not people missed them or were even aware that they've been cooped up for so long. One could say being trapped in that tower felt like-"

"Being an animal in a cage." Brain quietly finished, feeling a deep sense of empathy for the boy.

Yakko stared at the mouse, amazed by how understanding he was of his past trauma. "Well, yeah…"

The Brain drew in a long breath and exhaled. "Believe it or not, I understand where you're coming from." He confessed, sitting on the edge of the pool table and holding the pencil in his arms.

The mouse could not believe what he was doing. In any other circumstance, Brain would never open up to his co-workers about his feelings or the past traumas he endured. Opening up meant being vulnerable. Being vulnerable meant feeling helpless and without control. He gripped the pencil tightly at the thought of not being completely in charge of himself. But Brain fought against his need to put up defensive barriers and decided to reveal his miserable and pitiful past if it meant providing the boy with some sense of solidarity.

"I was once a young field mouse who lived a carefree and happy existence with my parents out in the wild." Brain reminisced. "But I was separated from my family at a tender age when a group of Acme Lab scientists abducted me from my tin-can home. From that day forward, I was imprisoned in the laboratory where I was subjected to cruel, emotionally-scarring experiments and used as fodder in the name of science and human curiosity." His voice trembled as he exposed his past to the eldest Warner, but he soldiered on.

"The first friend I ever made was a hamster named Snowball, but when we went through the gene splicer, it had different effects on us. I gained advanced intelligence, while Snowball went mad with power, and we had a terrible falling out. But when it seemed that I was doomed to live the rest of my days isolated in the lab…" Brain paused for a moment and then continued. "But one day, a new lab mouse brought over to live with me in my cage. It was at that moment that Pinky entered into my life and...well, the rest is history." He explained with a sad smile.

Yakko listened in with sympathetic ears. He never thought that anyone could relate to the pain of having his freedom stripped away and being locked against his will. But he also admired the mouse's courage to tell his story anyway.

"Pinky really was my saving grace." Brain admitted, aware of the affection in his tone. "His presence made being stuck in the lab more bearable. Sure, he may be imbecilic and dim-witted, but he's also loyal, compassionate, and the best friend I could ever ask for." After praising Pinky's positive aspects, Brain's smile slowly faded. "But sometimes I wonder why Pinky would want to be my friend and other times where I feel like I don't deserve to be his friend."

"Well, how come?" Yakko cautiously inquired.

"Years ago, I promised Pinky that if I ruled the world, I would make it into a better place. A kinder place for social outcasts and marginalized individuals like him. But after so many years of trying and putting in the work, my destiny is still far from reach. And yet, he's still standing by my side. It's just...I don't know what Pinky sees in me." Brain sadly explained as he cradled the pencil in his arms. "Perhaps he's much better off without me…" He sighed, letting the awful confession escape his lips.

Yakko sadly frowned at the downtrodden mouse, but he quickly knew how to cheer him up. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Well, why not?" The mouse somberly asked.

"Maybe the reason why Pinky is attached to the hip is that he loves you," Yakko suggested.

"Perhaps he does. His unquestioning loyalty to me is proof of that." Brain pondered aloud.

"...and that you love him back!" Yakko added with a sly smile.

"What?" Brain cried out, sharply turning his head to face Yakko. "That's preposterous! I don't love Pinky, I merely….tolerate him."

"Uh-huh," Yakko nodded, not buying his co-worker's fib. "I guess your toleration must be pretty strong then."

Yakko placed the cue stick on the side of the pool and walked over towards the mouse."I mean, who else would sacrifice their chance at world domination on Christmas, go to the depths of h-e-double hockey sticks to save the guy after he sold his soul so you could rule the world, reunite him with his entire family after years of separation, save him from quicksand by embracing your wild side, teach him about the Constitution and upholding the values that make up our country's democracy, and tend to his aid after the poor guy got pulverized by some crummy humans." The eldest Warner detailed as he counted all of Brain's deeds on each finger. Brain's ears drooped as he heard him recall all of his past heroics when it came to helping the friend he loved so dearly.

"That's going above and beyond for someone you merely tolerate, don't you think?" Yakko concluded.

"W-who told you all that?" Brain blurted in disbelief.

"Pinky did," Yakko answered honestly. "Why, just a few minutes after you left, Pinky started talking about all the great and amazing things you did for him. If you don't believe me, the proof is in the pudding." He fished out his phone from his pocket and showed Brain a video, with Pinky's gleaming smile on the thumbnail. Yakko pressed play.

_Pinky was gathered around a few of the party guests on the couch. Wakko and Dot sat closely by his left, and Jay Pac Le East Tha Rapper by his right._

_"Poit! And when it came down to choosing the world or me, Brain chose me and decided to compete in rhythmic gymnastics to save my soul!" Pinky explained enthusiastically to his enchanted audience. "Oh, you should have seen Brain! He looked so stunning in his marvelous blue spandex, prancing about oh so gracefully with his string-on-a-stick, and he scored a perfect ten! But that awful, no-good Mr. Itch cheated by rigging the competition in his favor and it seemed like Brain and I were doomed to be separated forever!"_

_Wakko and Dot gasped in shock and instinctively grabbed onto each other for comfort. Even Jay Pac was deeply invested in the story._

_"But it turned out that he didn't deliver on his original promise to give me my radish rose whatchamawhozit, so I was able to be with Brain again!" Pinky happily concluded._

_Wakko stood up and applauded. "Oh, how I love a happy ending!"_

_"Wow, my respect for Brain just went through the roof." Jay Pac commented._

_"You know, I never realized how cool Brain was until just now." Dot admitted._

_"He sure is!" Pinky gushed. "Brain is smart, he never gives up on his dreams, he wants what's best for the world, and he's the best friend I could ever ask for. Zort! I love him so much, and I know that he loves me too!"_

_"Pinky, can you tell us another story about The Brain?" Wakko asked enthusiastically, like a child wanting to hear another bedtime story._

_"Pretty please, Pinky!" Dot begged, giving her cutest pout and fluttering her puppy-dog eyes._

_"Of course!" Pinky answered gleefully as he leaped up in the air and landed back on the couch. "Oh! I should tell you all about the time he helped me reunite with my mum, my dad, and my sis!"_

As the video ended, tears started to pool in Brain's eyes. He roughly scrubbed them away before they could fall, not allowing himself to become more vulnerable than he already felt. "Perhaps I don't just tolerate him. Dare I say, I even like Pinky." Brain half-confessed. He knew that he loved Pinky dearly, but he would never bring himself to verbalize his feelings.

"Actions speak louder than words, buddy." Yakko retorted. "But I totally get where you're comin' from, though. Wakko and Dot mean the world to me."

"Even though you wrestled your own sibling over something as petty as taking the last of your favorite appetizer?" Brain mentioned sardonically.

"Alright, so I have a problem managing my Cain instinct, guilty as charged," Yakko answered. "Sure, we drive each other bonkers sometimes, but at the end of the day, they're still my sibs and I love them more than they could even know." The boy smiled as he talked about his dearest siblings.

"But I still can't help but wonder, what might happen in the future, after the reboot." Yakko pondered with concern. "What if Wakko and Dot decide to go out in the world and do their own thing? Would they still need me? Would they want me around? And I don't know how I'd do without 'em because they're the only family I've got."

Brain felt his heart go out to Yakko. While the boy can be a nuisance and a smart alec, there was a lot of good in him. But he could also understand the boy's fears. Yakko was as strongly attached to his siblings and his whole life revolved around maintaining that relationship. The mouse pondered to himself until he found the best way to alleviate the boy's worries.

The small mouse walked over to the eldest Warner brother and gently placed his hand on top of his. "Well, there may come a time when the three of you will go your separate ways and lead independent lives, but no matter how far apart you are, you'll always maintain that strong familial bond."

Yakko gave Brain an intrigued look. "What makes you so sure?"

"Pinky and I raised a son together." Brain answered with a small smile.

"Since when?" Yakko asked with a baffled look on his face.

"It happened back in the late 90s. Roman Numeral One, or Romy for short. I initially planned to make a clone of myself and use him for global conquest, but one of Pinky's errant toenails was muddled in with my DNA sample, thus creating a clone that modeled after the two of us." Brain explained, still smiling as he reminisced. "Once Romy reached the age of reason, he departed from the lab and moved on to make a life for himself. Fortunately, Pinky and I are still on good terms with our son, and we would call him every now and again, just to see how he's doing. And even though our boy is out in the world pursuing his own dreams, we still love him dearly and learned to maintain our familial bond despite the long distance between us."

"So whatever happens in the future, I'm certain that you and your siblings will still be as thick as thieves." Brain assured, giving the eldest Warner sibling reassuring pats on his hand. Yakko smiled back at the mouse's kind gesture.

"But if you're still uncertain about the future, I'll guarantee this to you," Brain added. "If I become the ruler of- no, no. When I become the ruler of the world, my palace doors will always be open for you and your siblings. And if any of you ever feel lost or lonely, Pinky and I will be more than willing to grant you companionship." Brain offered his small hand out to the boy.

Yakko was eager with the proposition. "Well Brain, I was already rooting for you to take over the world, but now I'm twice as invested! You got yourself a deal!" The eldest Warner enthusiastically shook the mouse's hand. The Brain gave a hearty chuckle, amazed at the boy's excitement and encouragement.

"And Brain," Yakko looked at the small mouse. "I'm really glad we had this talk...and thanks for everything."

Brain could tell that Yakko rarely opened up about his personal issues and musings to others, so as not to trouble them or cause concern. But he could tell just how grateful the boy was for understanding and providing him with the comfort he needed.

"You're welcome, Yakko." Brain quietly replied.

"Well, I think that's enough emotionally heavy conversations for one night," Yakko commented, trying to sound as laid-back as possible.

"Agreed. You know, I think I'm ready to return to the party and make a more admirable attempt at socializing." Brain said with confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Yakko praised, giving him a thumbs up.

As Brain and Yakko were putting away the billiards equipment, they heard three sets of footsteps approaching the rec room. Sure enough, it was Pinky, followed by Wakko and Dot.

"Oh, there you two are! Narf!" Pinky exclaimed.

"So this is where you two have been." Dot addressed her brother and the mouse.

"Yep, just us guys playing some pool," Yakko answered half-honestly as he gestured towards his smaller companion. "You could say that we were getting along _swimmingly_."

Upon hearing the dad joke, Wakko and Dot retrieved their pun guns and shot their older brother on sight. Brain saw the yellow lasers fly through the room and hit Yakko, causing him to fall over on impact. The mouse looked on with concern.

"I'm fine," Yakko assured The Brain despite the obvious pain he was in.

Brain returned his attention to his roommate and the other Warner siblings. "So what shenanigans have you three rascals been up to during our absence?" He inquired.

"We gained access to the CEO's movie screening room!" Dot answered.

"There's a big screen tv, a comfy leather couch, a snack bar, and everything!" Wakko added enthusiastically.

"Good work sibs!" Yakko complimented as he got back up on his feet.

"Troz! And now that we found you two, we can all go there and watch _The Grinch_ together!" Pinky joyfully declared.

"Which one?" Yakko and The Brain asked in unison, knowing that there were multiple adaptations of the classic story and both secretly hoping that it was the 1966 animated special.

"The animated one, of course!" Pinky cheerfully replied.

"You need to be more specific, Pinky." Brain added, praying that his friend was referring to the classic television special as opposed to the bland Illumination movie.

"Oh, it's the one with the Boris Karloff narration and the lovely songs!" Pinky gushed as he hugged himself.

"Thank Heavens." Brain replied, relieved that his roommate was referring to the former. "We would be delighted to accompany you three, right Yakko?"

"Oh absolutely!" Yakko replied. He carefully picked up Brain and placed him in the palm of his left hand before walking over to the others. He then knelt down and offered Pinky a ride on his right hand, to which he happily accepted.

As Yakko followed his younger siblings to the private theater, he joined his hands together, bridging the divide between the two laboratory mice. Pinky immediately leaped over to Brain, enveloping him in a warm and welcoming hug. Brain decided not to recoil from Pinky's affection and accepted the embrace.

"Oh, it's good to see you again Brain!" Pinky exclaimed. "I missed you so much since you left, and I was getting worried that I was never going to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Pinky." Brain kindly remarked. "I just needed to recharge after socializing. You know that I would never abandon my best friend in the whole world, right?"

"Your best friend? Where?" Pinky shouted worriedly as he looked over each shoulder.

Brain rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "It's you, Pinky. In addition to being my roommate and my assistant, you're my best friend in the whole world."

"Naarf." Pinky awed, his eyes glistening with wonder. Overwhelmed with joy, the taller mouse decided to give his intelligent roommate an extra squeeze. "Well, what a coincidence! It just so happens that you're my best friend in the whole world, Brain!"

"I know, Pinky." Brain muttered as he patted the taller mouse's back. "I know."

Unbeknownst to both mice, the Warners smiled warmly as they witnessed the sweet exchange.

The Warners and the lab mice entered the private theater. Dot retrieved Pinky and the two went over to the couch, where she placed a pillow over her lap, giving Pinky a place to sit. Brain managed to get the Blu-Ray player running as Wakko grabbed a stockpile of snacks. Yakko turned off the lights to provide a more theatrical experience. Yakko carefully held Brain as he plopped down on the couch, sitting between his younger siblings. Yakko moved his hand over to Dot, who gently held Brain before placing him on the pillow alongside Pinky.

As the Christmas special started, Pinky scooted over next to Brain to sit closer to him. Feeling Pinky's presence and taking into account that they were nearly enveloped in darkness, Brain lifted himself and placed a gentle kiss on Pinky's cheek. After settling himself back down, he carefully wrapped his arm around his roommate's waist and pulled him closer. The taller mouse was taken aback by his roommate's actions. Pinky stared at his best friend, who lovingly gazed at him with a soft smile. Brain couldn't verbalize the love he held for Pinky, but he hoped his kind physical gestures spoke a thousand words. Pinky beamed at Brain in response and wrapped his arm around him. The two mice continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments longer before returning their attention to the television.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on Animaniacs and the Pinky and the Brain spin-off as a person in her late-twenties, I’ve become fully aware of how both The Brain and Yakko deeply care about their loved ones to the point where they’re scared of the thought of being separated from them or seeing them hurt in any way. 
> 
> Yakko is so attached to Wakko and Dot, pretty much raised them at the tender age of 14, so I feel like he would have this lingering fear of being alone. Whether he’s separated from them or has the idea that they wouldn’t need him anymore. The reboot establishes Yakko’s insecurities of caring about what other people think and that he may not be as funny as he presents himself to be. I found this to be a fascinating aspect of his character, and I wanted to play around with that in the fic. 
> 
> The Brain, on the other hand, loves Pinky. Even if he can’t bring himself to admit it due to how emotionally constipated he is, his actions speak for him. Brain reading Pinky’s letter to Santa and being so moved that Pinky thinks so highly of him and is so supportive of him that he backs out of taking over the world even though he had the whole world under his command, The Brain literally going to hades to bring Pinky back because being the ruler of the world isn’t the same without him, Brain going out of his way to reunite Pinky with his family (even if it was for a scheme) and even using the gene splicer on them so they could understand each other, and Brain tending to Pinky’s aid when he’s beaten up by humans for being a mouse and changing his motives of world conquest to make the world and better and kinder place for Pinky and others who feel small. The reboot also has more moments where Brain chooses Pinky over a future version of himself, rescuing Pinky from being enslaved by a power-hungry toddler, and even trying to comfort him the best he could after his monster wife ran off with the other monster and the two of them perished upon falling down. There are also a lot of great hints of a slow-burn romance between the two, but I’m getting ahead of myself there. 
> 
> The biggest challenge I had writing this story that followed the lore of the characters. One headcanon I played around with is that Pinky and the Brain work as part-time actors and that the majority of the skits (especially the history-based ones) were made for the show, while the events that took place in Pinky and the Brain spin-off and certain episodes from the reboot (Of Mice and Memes,Future Brain, and Roadent Trip) actually occurred in the show’s universe. 
> 
> Also there are aspects of the reboot that I purposefully left out, such as Brain being super evil and Pinky being a passive enabler(*cough cough* episodes 3 and 8 *cough cough*) and Pinky having daddy issues since they conflict with their established characterizations from the PATB spin-off. 
> 
> I also wanted to provide some sort of explanation as to what the Warners were up to during the past 22 years. So I figured that having them frozen in suspended animation was the more logical choice. I also came up with the idea that they had to choose between staying frozen or being locked in the water tower again for added drama. 
> 
> Overall, I had a lot of fun writing this story. It’s been a long time since I last publicly published fanfiction since there was a lot going on in my personal life and I was too busy and I didn’t feel entirely motivated to write. But upon rewatching old episodes of Pinky and the Brain, Animaniacs, and watching season one of the Animaniacs reboot has reawakened my creative muse and motivated me to write, and I do plan on writing more stories centered around these characters. 
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
